Talk:Punishment
Damage Potential At the Level 150 (obviously that's a long way away for most, but let's just look at the damage here), you will have 2000+ HP (provided that you put all your stats towards Vitality) making Punishment deal a ridiculous 600+ damage. The only other spell that could potentially deal close to that much is the Iop's Wrath (201-400 earth damage). Let's compare the two spells. At Level 150, this is a huge difference. Since you only have 745 stat points; the maximum Strength you can have without item bonuses is 336 str. You can gain 1490 Vitality with a Sacrier, and along with +490 bonus HP gained after Level 100, you will have roughly 2000HP. While the failure rate difference is rather large, since we are talking about damage potential, we will not factor this in. However, it should be noted that Punishment makes it's caster lose a maximum of 80 HP, reducing the efficiency of the spell. Casting Time Iop's Wrath Cast on Turn 1 -> Wait 20 turns -> Cast on Turn 21 In 21 turns, you can cast Iop's Wrath twice. Punishment Cast on Turn 1 -> Wait 2 turns -> Cast on Turn 3 -> Wait 2 turns -> Cast on Turn 5 -> Wait 2 turns -> Cast on Turn 7 -> Wait 2 turns -> Cast on Turn 9 -> Wait 2 turns -> Cast on Turn 11 -> Wait 2 turns -> Cast on Turn 13 -> Wait 2 turns -> Cast on Turn 15 -> Wait 2 turns -> Cast on Turn 17 -> Wait 2 turns -> Cast on Turn 19 -> Wait 2 turns -> Cast on Turn 21 In 21 turns, you can cast Punishment 10 times. Results Single Cast Iop's Wrath 400 * 4.36 (str bonus) = 1744 max damage Punishment 2000 (Sacrier's Max HP at Level 150) * 0.3 (damage modifier) - 80 (max damage to self) = 520 max damage Multiple Casts over 21 Turns Iop's Wrath 400 * 4.36 (str bonus) * 2 (casts over 21 turns) = 3488 max damage Punishment 2000 (Sacrier's Max HP at Level 150) * 0.3 (damage modifier) * 10 (casts over 21 turns) - 640 (max damage to self) = 5360 max damage End Note While Iop's Wrath dishs out more damage in less time, Punishment can deal much greater damage over more time. So when you are in a team with a Sacrier with Punishment, be sure to try and keep his HP up as high as possible for as long as possible! Note that these comparisons do not factor in item bonuses (elemental resistance, stat bonuses, etc.) or the failure rates and final results may differ as a result. Comments Just a few remarks. "May differ" is something of an understatement, as equipment could potentially double the damage. You miscalculate the cooldown times: Punishment could be cast on turn 1, turn 3, turn 5, etc; Wrath on turns 1, 21, 41. Furthermore, a critical failure does not trigger cooldown, so a character who crit fails on turn 1 can cast again on turn 2. You also leave out the fact that enemies will be doing their best to reduce punishment's efficiency on their own behalf. Other than that, an interesting analysis. Good luck adjusting it to the aforementioned factors. :) - Dashiva 19:54, 17 March 2006 (UTC) Thanks for your input. As for the turn delay I'll get that fixed up. The wording that Dofus uses is rather confusing: 'Number of turns BETWEEN two casts', hence I thought it was the number turns you had to wait then be able to cast after those turns. The rest are factors within the game that the players themselves would have to take care of. This is damage POTENTIAL were talking about here, not actual situations. Although, with high Initiative, an early 600+ damage is easily done with an 8 AP Level 150 Sacrier. - Reikin 00:49, 18 March 2006 (UTC) Punishment is not affected by strength, but will it be modified by + %damages? - Sihren The damage dealt by punishment is kinda fixed. Both the damage you take yourself and the damage dealt to the enemy. I've tried punishing while having Immunity cast on me, but I still took damage. Other then that, the 2000 HP is achieveable earlier then at level 150. And 2000HP = 600 damage with punishment (the sacrier takes damage after the enemy). Resist neutral will make that damage lower. Forgetting... In those 21 turns, the Iop could dish out 20 hard attacks, whilst the Sacrier could also hit for another 10 hits. My bet is that the 2 Iop's Wrath plus 20 other hits, would add up to more than the 10 Punishments and 10 other attacks. --lets make it even and say that both are using a pink claw, then a properly boosted sacrier will have more than 600 str/element of thier choice and the iop will have what at most 500? --Bahnstormer 20:04, 20 November 2006 (UTC) ----> 1.20 SKILL NERF <----- now the Sacrier takes 10% dmg and deals 30% dmg of his HP. This makes him take something from 100 to 200 dmg per cast, and just the 10 casts = to suicide. dont know what are they are thinking, but its sure im not making a Sacrier soon. as of current update ~1.36? its 5% damage to caster, and thats based off current life, not total, so there is no way to suicide yourself using this spell. i've tried to in the dojo, it just deals no damage. (lv 60 sac) ~Hinairusu 14:19, 2 January 2009 (UTC)Hinairusu :1.26, and it changed at 1.20, I think. AdventuresOfASquirrel☀☉ 23:41, 2 January 2009 (UTC) "Exact Formula" for 1.27 Punishment Damage It cannot be right :P Dividing by four times your max HP? Cosines make for small numbers... multiplying by .30 and dividing by at least 4000, you will always end up with some teeny-tiny fraction (0.000260896... for example). Is anyone aware of what the real formula might be? >_> - Telkoth (talk) 05:04, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :playing around the formula, my best guess is that there is a typo: that it should be dividing by 4, but multiplying the whole by the character's maximum HP (that is, that Max HP should appear in the numerator, not the denominator). :assuming this is correct (I am unable to test the actual damage, as my only sacrier is not yet level 60), I would recommend expressing the formula in this way: :: \%max * \frac{MaxLife}{4} * (cos(2 * \Pi * (\%life - 0.5))+1)^{2} :this way it's easy to mentally break the formula into 3 main factors: the %max (30 or 35), 1/4 your maximum HP, and some funky formula based on your %life. I unfortunately cannot think of a good way to phrase the formula to make it immediately clear that this funky formula is a curve, and that your %life is really the most important factor. :- Telkoth (talk) 05:43, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::http://forum.dofus.com/en/log-book-f1/changelog-1-27-t73505.html See formula here --Lirielle (talk) 15:56, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :: ::Why is it used Cosinus in this formula? . There is no right-angled triangle here . I want just to find out . BreakAllDown (talk) 08:10, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Uhmm... Is it the 30% of total life after the incurable damage, or 30% of the max life before the incurable damage? Bbohemio (talk) 13:57, November 20, 2010 (UTC)